Ascension
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: An old friend of Reid's comes to Spencer...and the Sons crew soon finds out that Reid's friend's family history was exactly like theirs...soon somehow a twist of fate Reid and his boyfriend start to ascend on his boyfriend's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

He's Five-11, lithe build and for once clean shaven…He's highly intelligent and yet he's harboring a dark secret that none of the sons of Ipswich know…He races his bike in more ways that would make the most reckless dare devils and street racers stare in shock and awe save for Pogue…He and Pogue have been good friends since he moved here…he's been an adamant friend no matter what ore how tough the situation was…

He was also one of them…a Warlock…Right now he's seventeen…the eldest in his family line…and yet Caleb knows his power is right at his before he ascended…

Reid saw a new guy moving into his dorm room as he smirked

"So you're…(Sees me turn around and his jaw drops) Hunter?!" Reid asked as I grinned then I pulled him into a hug as we slapped each other's backs

"How the fuck are you?" Reid asked as I smiled

"Can't complain…but let's just say I tormented my way into here." I replied as he grinned

"What did you do?"

"Got the principal of the Boston local high school in hot water with his wife when she walked in and saw him fucking three of his students JUST when he shot his load she walked in (Reid's eyes go wide at that) Her jaw drops and then she sees the tape as she takes it and says "Exhibit A" in our divorce proceedings…She TOOK him to the cleaners and then I was called in as I was the one who called her in…He booted me out…so this was the only place left for me." I replied

"I think I can trust you with this." I replied as Reid frowned

He saw my eyes show I have the power as his jaw dropped

"You too!?" he asked as I nodded then double taked "You have it as well?" I asked and he nodded then he pulled me to his bed as he explained it all

When he finished "That explains how I was able to hack an ATM."

Reid looked at me

"How did you do that?"

"Manipulating the translation matrix of the ATM…you gotta find it first then it's easy to get as much cash as you want from it." I replied

"How much did you swipe?" Reid asked

"Uhh…Reid…I have 500 million at my disposal…why would I need to swipe cash from an ATM?" I asked

"So what ride are you getting?" Reid asked

"Well I saw how the H3 handles…so I'm thinking about a H2, Avalanche or Escalade EXT." I replied as he grinned

_Turning Reid on_

Come morning Reid found a CD on his body as he picked it up and saw a note on it

"Play me…I think you'll figure out what I wanted to tell you since way back."

He grabbed his CD player and he popped it in

He played it and he listened and he was listening and he understood what I was telling him then he really listened as he felt himself get hard at how creative I was at telling him what I wanted to tell him.

Pogue and I were on his bike heading to the Caddy dealer

"So what's the story with you and Reid?" Pogue asked

"Old friends from growing up…My parents made me promise them on their death bed that I would go and live with him when I was sixteen so…here I am."

He nodded then when we got there we got my ride and when I finished Pogue was still on his bike as he sees me finger him and he guns it slowly coming up

"Hop off the bike." I replied as Pogue frowned

I sighed as I opened the back door then I pulled the seats up and then he sees me lowering the backseat more. I took down the window and put it into a holder, locked it into place then I took down the mid gate.

I walked over, opened the tail gate and then took out the covers

"Won't be needing them." I replied as Pogue realized "Yeah." I replied

He got off his bike and we got it on there then we strapped it down

We drove back as I sighed

"Oh man." I replied as he smiled

"First ride?"

"Yeah." I replied

"I hope you know some foreign languages."

"Like what?" I asked

"Spanish, Italian." Pogue replied

"I'll muddle through." I replied smiling

When we got back we went to our Italian class as I saw the others there

I sat next to Reid as he leaned over "Nice way of telling me you wanted me." He whispered as I smiled

The Teacher saw me

"Mr…" The teacher started

"Lawrence…Hunter Lawrence." I replied

"Were you taught Italian?" he asked

"Uhh…No I just muddled through it." I replied smiling

"Okay…so we're gonna teach the basics…" he started

"Actually…I have a better Idea…a challenge if you're up for it." I replied as he looked at me

"Ballsy." He commented

"How about this…I start in Italian and you translate by writing it on the board in English and if I pass muster…I skip Italian…till I graduate." I replied

"You better impress me." He stated as I smirked

"That's what my last Italian teacher told me and Not only did I impress him…I taught him how to talk real dirty to his wife" I replied smiling

" Chissa perche stai li cosicon queglie occhi fissi su di mevedrai che poi me passerae che non m'aspettavoQuesta folliaFingero mi abitueroContinuero in silenzio senza teSolo resto coi (I tapped the side of my head with two fingers) ricordi (Then i lowered them)Domani tutto finiraMa adesso resta quiQui con me perche saraL'ultima notte insieme a te

Vedrai vedrai si aggiusteraOra fa un po' male ma se ne adraI sogni de eternitaSono i piu duri daGettare viaSolo resto coi (I tapped the side of my head with two fingers) ricordi (Then i lowered them. At that point i added the intense emotion)Domani tutto finiraMa adesso resta quiQui con me perche saraL'ultima notte insieme a te

(Everyone was watching me as i kept going...Reid was shocked that i had an angelic voice...yet one that turned him on)

Seguiro sopporteroQuesto gran dolore senza teSolo resto coi (I tapped the side of my head with two fingers) ricordi (The intense unadulterated emotion kicked in big time) Domani tutto finiraMa adesso resta quiQui con me perche saraL'ultima notte insieme a teThis will be

The last night with you..."

When i finished so did the Teacher

The ladies there were so making cat calls as were the guys

"It's a deal..." The teacher replied as i grinned then I packed my gear, stood up then I tightened up my backpack as I then smiled

"What are you doing?"

"Before I came here i talked to Criss Angel and I had him teach me his levitation trick." I replied as i used my abilities and I glided on down

Reid was having a BIG problem trying to hide his hardon

I BOLDY in public used my abilities AND covered it up by saying a pro Magiican taught me how

I then landed as I exhaled

"Oh yeah." I replied grinning

Then I glanced at Reid as he felt his cock being rubbed softly

He SO couldn't wait till class was over...

He found me in our room as I walked up to him and i pulled his cock out

I deep throated him as he groaned and his eye lids were SO fluttering at that

I kept it up till he moaned and shot his load down my throat but i kept some...when he finished shooting, I pulled myself up and tongue kissed him sharing his load.

When we finished I waived my hand as his cock went back into his pants and his fly was zipped back up

Reid pulled back

"You're fucking badder than me and Pogue!"

I smiled "Yeah well...I know how to cover myself." I replied grinning

"You do know you've turned me on." Reid replied as I smiled

I leaned to his ear as he heard me whisper

"Then this will really turn you on to Mach six velocity... I want you to be my first time with anyone...let me feel you inside me...claiming my hole...my virginity claiming me as yours." I whispered then pulled back

He put his hands around my waist

"You don't know how long i've waited for you to tell me that." Reid replied as i smiled

"Well...Dirty blondes are one of my weaknesses." I replied as he smiled then he saw me pull out two sets of keys as i put one back into my jacket and then i grabbed his waistband and i dropped them into his boxers as he flicked his eyes up to me and they dilated

"I don't think you can wait can you?" I asked as he shook his head no

"Are you funny about where your first time is?" Reid asked

"Somewhere where I'll definitely enjoy losing it to you..." I replied

He grinned at that as he grabbed my arm and I followed him

We got to my ride as we got in and he drove

We went to the woods as we got out we were by a cliff

"I wanna see if we can make love while descending a cliff." Reid replied as I smiled

We both stripped and left our clothes up top and he looked at my body for the first time in years.

He saw i had a muscled definition...ripped abs and kicking biceps

"Martial Arts?" he asked as I nodded

He saw my pecs were medium lightly hairy

I then put in a CD as we heard it and he grinned

I straddled him as I felt him slide in and I groaned as my eyes turned pure black then he did as we both jumped and then slowly descended as it was un-fucking-believable

And Poor Caleb...

He was in class as his jaw was hanging wide and he was seeing what we were doing

He faked it as a Migraine while Pogue got him out of the classroom

"What's going on?"

"Reid and Hunter...They're making love while going over a cliff to "I love rock and Roll" Caleb replied

Pogue now felt us as he heard our moans and groans

"Oh god." Pogue whispered as he couldn't believe it

It was like we were ascending but we weren't...They couldn't explain it and neither could we... So we kept it up for as long as we could then we floated back up as Reid was riding me

When we got back to my truck we were in the flatbed part as Reid continued to ride me then he moaned and shot his load. It landed on my pecs, the back of the first row seats, the windshield, and then my body again as he moaned and then I held him down as my arms curled up around his while he felt me bring him home

"Oh Fuck!" I groaned out as i couldn't believe it then i lost all senses as we both screamed while we came again

Then afterwards we blacked out while our bodies glowed a crimson glow.

It was as if we could hear each others thoughts as we woke up

'Ohhh god...what happened?'

"I don't know baby..." I replied as he looked at me

"You heard my thoughts?"

I nodded

'How about you?' I asked him as he nodded

Reid grinned

'We can do this at Test time' he stated as I laughed

'Only you baby!' I replied

When we got back it was late...and we both slept in Reid's bed...after we made his into a full size bed

_Enjoying the relationship_

Reid woke up at sometime in the morning and he looked on the ceiling to see the time there as he frowned

'What the hell?' I heard

Reid heard me reply mentally

'It's my clock projector... I prefer it to be on the ceiling so I know what time it is when I wake up.

"Oh." He then looked at me and found a shirt slap him in the face

'What's that for?'

I stretched as I said "You won't have time to blow me..."

Reid's cell went off

"Yeah." He replied as he listened

"What? (Reid looked at me) He's sixteen! Holy shit!" Reid replied as he hung up

"What?"

"That was Caleb...he feels your power is close to ascending." Reid replied

"Wait...so I'm closer to eighteen?" I asked as he nodded "Yeah..." Reid replied

I pulled him closer

"I know you want to experience it but...trust me...what I do remember about my dad telling me it's beyond belief and imagination...no it's way more intense than that...it's seductive as if...you're inside a virgin guy and feel how he's always tight each time you enter him making you feel like you're fucking a virgin each time but more erotic." I replied as he nodded

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that we're dating now?" Reid asked

"No...wait...last night while I was inside you." I replied as he smiled

We then went for a shower...Reid knew we didn't have enough time and so did I so we forgone fucking in the showers...that and we weren't alone.

When we finished Reid patted my abs as we were drying off


	2. Chapter 2

_Turning Reid on_

Come morning Reid found a CD on his body as he picked it up and saw a note on it

"Play me…I think you'll figure out what I wanted to tell you since way back."

He grabbed his CD player and he popped it in

He played it and he listened and he was listening and he understood what I was telling him then he really listened as he felt himself get hard at how creative I was at telling him what I wanted to tell him.

Pogue and I were on his bike heading to the Caddy dealer

"So what's the story with you and Reid?" Pogue asked

"Old friends from growing up…My parents made me promise them on their death bed that I would go and live with him when I was sixteen so…here I am."

He nodded then when we got there we got my ride and when I finished Pogue was still on his bike as he sees me finger him and he guns it slowly coming up

"Hop off the bike." I replied as Pogue frowned

I sighed as I opened the back door then I pulled the seats up and then he sees me lowering the backseat more. I took down the window and put it into a holder, locked it into place then I took down the mid gate.

I walked over, opened the tail gate and then took out the covers

"Won't be needing them." I replied as Pogue realized "Yeah." I replied

He got off his bike and we got it on there then we strapped it down

We drove back as I sighed

"Oh man." I replied as he smiled

"First ride?"

"Yeah." I replied

"I hope you know some foreign languages."

"Like what?" I asked

"Spanish, Italian." Pogue replied

"I'll muddle through." I replied smiling

When we got back we went to our Italian class as I saw the others there

I sat next to Reid as he leaned over "Nice way of telling me you wanted me." He whispered as I smiled

The Teacher saw me

"Mr…" The teacher started

"Lawrence…Hunter Lawrence." I replied

"Were you taught Italian?" he asked

"Uhh…No I just muddled through it." I replied smiling

"Okay…so we're gonna teach the basics…" he started

"Actually…I have a better Idea…a challenge if you're up for it." I replied as he looked at me

"Ballsy." He commented

"How about this…I start in Italian and you translate by writing it on the board in English and if I pass muster…I skip Italian…till I graduate." I replied

"You better impress me." He stated as I smirked

"That's what my last Italian teacher told me and Not only did I impress him…I taught him how to talk real dirty to his wife" I replied smiling

When i finished so did the Teacher 

The ladies there were so making cat calls as were the guys

"It's a deal..." The teacher replied as i grinned then I packed my gear, stood up then I tightened up my backpack as I then smiled

"What are you doing?"

"Before I came here i talked to Criss Angel and I had him teach me his levitation trick." I replied as i used my abilities and I glided on down

Reid was having a BIG problem trying to hide his hardon

I BOLDY in public used my abilities AND covered it up by saying a pro Magician taught me how

I then landed as I exhaled

"Oh yeah." I replied grinning

Then I glanced at Reid as he felt his cock being rubbed softly

He SO couldn't wait till class was over...

He found me in our room as I walked up to him and i pulled his cock out

I deep throated him as he groaned and his eye lids were SO fluttering at that

I kept it up till he moaned and shot his load down my throat but i kept some...when he finished shooting, I pulled myself up and tongue kissed him sharing his load.

When we finished I waived my hand as his cock went back into his pants and his fly was zipped back up

Reid pulled back

"You're fucking badder than me and Pogue!"

I smiled "Yeah well...I know how to cover myself." I replied grinning

"You do know you've turned me on." Reid replied as I smiled

I leaned to his ear as he heard me whisper

"Then this will really turn you on to Mach six velocity... I want you to be my first time with anyone...let me feel you inside me...claiming my hole...my virginity claiming me as yours." I whispered then pulled back

He put his hands around my waist

"You don't know how long i've waited for you to tell me that." Reid replied as i smiled

"Well...Dirty blondes are one of my weaknesses." I replied as he smiled then he saw me pull out two sets of keys as i put one back into my jacket and then i grabbed his waistband and i dropped them into his boxers as he flicked his eyes up to me and they dilated

"I don't think you can wait can you?" I asked as he shook his head no

"Are you funny about where your first time is?" Reid asked

"Somewhere where I'll definitely enjoy losing it to you..." I replied

He grinned at that as he grabbed my arm and I followed him

We got to my ride as we got in and he drove

We went to the woods as we got out we were by a cliff

"I wanna see if we can make love while descending a cliff." Reid replied as I smiled

We both stripped and left our clothes up top and he looked at my body for the first time in years.

He saw i had a muscled definition...ripped abs and kicking biceps

"Martial Arts?" he asked as I nodded

He saw my pecs were medium lightly hairy

I then put in a CD as we heard it and he grinned

I straddled him as I felt him slide in and I groaned as my eyes turned pure black then he did as we both jumped and then slowly descended as it was un-fucking-believable

And Poor Caleb...

He was in class as his jaw was hanging wide and he was seeing what we were doing

He faked it as a Migraine while Pogue got him out of the classroom

"What's going on?"

"Reid and Hunter...They're making love while going over a cliff to "I love rock and Roll" Caleb replied

Pogue now felt us as he heard our moans and groans

"Oh god." Pogue whispered as he couldn't believe it

It was like we were ascending but we weren't...They couldn't explain it and neither could we... So we kept it up for as long as we could then we floated back up as Reid was riding me

When we got back to my truck we were in the flatbed part as Reid continued to ride me then he moaned and shot his load. It landed on my pecs, the back of the first row seats, the windshield, and then my body again as he moaned and then I held him down as my arms curled up around his while he felt me bring him home

"Oh Fuck!" I groaned out as i couldn't believe it then i lost all senses as we both screamed while we came again

Then afterwards we blacked out while our bodies glowed a crimson glow.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if we could hear each others thoughts as we woke up

'Ohhh god...what happened?'

"I don't know baby..." I replied as he looked at me

"You heard my thoughts?"

I nodded

'How about you?' I asked him as he nodded

Reid grinned

'We can do this at Test time' he stated as I laughed

'Only you baby!' I replied

When we got back it was late...and we both slept in Reid's bed...after we made his into a full size bed

_Enjoying the relationship_

Reid woke up at sometime in the morning and he looked on the ceiling to see the time there as he frowned

'What the hell?' I heard

Reid heard me reply mentally

'It's my clock projector... I prefer it to be on the ceiling so I know what time it is when I wake up.

"Oh." He then looked at me and found a shirt slap him in the face

'What's that for?'

I stretched as I said "You won't have time to blow me..."

Reid's cell went off

"Yeah." He replied as he listened

"What? (Reid looked at me) He's sixteen! Holy shit!" Reid replied as he hung up

"What?"

"That was Caleb...he feels your power is close to ascending." Reid replied

"Wait...so I'm closer to eighteen?" I asked as he nodded "Yeah..." Reid replied

I pulled him closer

"I know you want to experience it but...trust me...what I do remember about my dad telling me it's beyond belief and imagination...no it's way more intense than that...it's seductive as if...you're inside a virgin guy and feel how he's always tight each time you enter him making you feel like you're fucking a virgin each time but more erotic." I replied as he nodded

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that we're dating now?" Reid asked

"No...wait...last night while I was inside you." I replied as he smiled

We then went for a shower...Reid knew we didn't have enough time and so did I so we forgone fucking in the showers...that and we weren't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

We then went back to our room and we got dressed

Reid knew I was scoping out his body as he slid on his boxers and vice versa

We were topless when the door knocked and I opened it to see Pogue with Kate

"What's up biker boy?" I asked as Pogue smiled at that

"I need to borrow your truck...My battery's dead and Thomas already left." Pogue replied as I fingered him in

He saw where I put the keys at as I gave him my copy

"If you're gonna borrow my ride...just fill it up with gas..." I replied as he nodded

"Wait...weren't you going to go out?" Kate asked

"Caleb's comming over most likely to talk to me...so...I can wait till you get back." I replied as she nodded then they left

Few minutes later the door knocked as I was on my laptop

"It's open Cay." I replied as the door opened

Caleb walked in as he closed the door and I looked at him

"You know what Ascension feels like don't you?" Caleb asked me

"Gut feeling?" I asked as he nodded while sitting down on the bed

"Yeah..." Caleb replied

"And you're going to tell me how if I use it alot, I'll become addicted to it as it makes me look and feel older than I already am." I replied as he nodded

"And it's beyond our imagination." Caleb agreed

"Cay...I'm not going to go crazy with it...You haven't...and there was a sixth family of Ipswich...we knew when to hide our powers and when not to...we also suspected that the fifth family survived it...but we couldn't take the chance in warning anyone for fear of persecution...My dad was dead serious about not letting anyone who doesn't have the power know about it...the only time he said I could is if that person's life is in danger and I could do something to help that person out..." I replied

He nodded

"And I can be so quiet to the point you wouldn't be able to feel me sneak up on you...unless I wanted you to." I replied smiling

"Hunter!" Caleb replied

"Come on!" I replied

"This is serious! The Covenant existed for over three hundred years!" Caleb replied

"I'm treating it like Don't ask don't tell." I replied

Caleb sighed in relief as I slid over

"Now what were you doing watching us last night?" I asked

"I felt you two...it was as if you were bonding..." Caleb replied as i nodded

"And even moreso felt like we were both ascending yet we weren't?" I asked as he nodded

"How come your ride's gone and Reid's lounging around shooting Pool?"

"Kate was with Pogue so he borrowed my ride to replace the battery to his bike." I replied as he nodded

"Do you know when you were born?" Caleb asked

I exhaled

"My parents never told me..." I replied

"Who did the enrolling?" Caleb asked

"My dad...before he died." I replied

"Come on." Caleb replied

I followed him to the Admin office and he took my hand as i trusted him and we turned into mists floating through

When we got there we pulled an open file cabnet open then i found my file as i floated it up

Caleb and i saw my birthdate was today

We then put it back and closed the file cabinet then we left


End file.
